Express the decimal as a percent. $0.31$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.31 = \dfrac{31}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.31} = 31\%$ $31$ per hundred = $31$ per cent = $31$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.